


Primrose Path

by MadameCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Nanaba, Cannibalism, Ducklings squad, Eccentric Hange, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hot Daddy Erwin ooh, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Motherly-ish Levi, Pining, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Thirsty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and Purge too, but not that deep don't worry, disturbing role plays, protective mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCat/pseuds/MadameCat
Summary: “Is it not dauntless when one pursues thy pleasure even when laid in a box of consequence?""No, either those fuckers are insane or a bunch of brainless idiots."There's something off with this island.Survey Corporations is experiencing a crisis - and due to the events leading after this, businessmen Erwin, Levi and the rest find themselves on a private island with little to no sense of direction and a cluster of people willing to play a dangerous game of unleashing their sadistic fetishes on the victims trapped within.It's the island's annual celebration. We welcome you with open arms and open guns.Isn't this a time to celebrate?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Primrose Path

**Author's Note:**

> Primose Path: "The pursuit of pleasure, especially when it is seen to bring disastrous consequences"

_ “Be innocent as a dove but devious as a serpent” _

“We’re lost.”

There was a deep hum of reception, ten thick fingers maneuvers the steering wheel. “One is never lost when they carry a map, Levi.”

The petite man lets out a puff of breath, irritation accompanying his tone. “Then why the fuck are we running in circles like a shitty carousel? We literally passed that old, ugly, shrivelling sign at least three times.” 

To indicate his statement, he points a slender finger towards a doddering board chipped in yellow paint with the word “WELCOME” written on it. Levi was sure after arriving from the ferry, this was the first greeting they received. 

Strangely enough, they were the  _ only _ guests to receive such greeting. 

The blonde man besides him presses his lips in a thin line, his blue eyes narrowing. “It’s a bit difficult to forge direction due to the overwhelming amount of trees...” The van lunges upwards as one of the wheels runs over a large rock, making the passengers and their luggage jostle inside the already cramp vehicle. A grunt escapes from his tight lips. “...and the lack of road. Would you mind taking another look at the map?”

Levi fixes himself after... _ that _ and breathes through his nose. He opens the crinkly large paper albeitly. “I still think we’re lost.”

“Oh get that broomstick out of your puckered hole, Levi. Aren’t you thrilled we’re having a vacation at a private island?!” A face of pure excitement lurches itself into the small man’s personal space - copper brown strands styled in abandoned care and eyes bursting with maniacal glee fills his sharp vision. “I’m itching to get my hands on some exotic herbs. Perhaps there will be undiscovered ingredients we can infuse to one of our products and manufacture a new line of scent!”

Levi plants his palm on the middle of the newcomer's face and shoves her back to the backseat, a scowl falling on his face. “Don’t breathe your foul, disgusting breath, four-eyes. If anyone needs a new scent, it’s you.” 

Hange, always undeterred by his spitefulness, laughs heartily. “Prickly as ever even on a holiday, I see. Does it physically pain you to tilt the corner of your lips, Levi?” 

As if to prove a point, Hange's arm wrings out to a wide and muscled neck beside her, making the poor owner bent low to accommodate the height of Hange's hold. “Besides, Mike isn’t complaining, right Mike?”

The large man just huffs, his mustache twitching. 

The vehicle once again stumbles upon another object - this time, a decent sized bark of a tree - and it emits another violent jolt. Hange squawks as her head hits the window, releasing her grip  _ luckily _ just in time before Mike’s colossal form could crush her. 

A shaky hand grips the back of the driver’s seat, knuckles white and skin palish green. “Erwin are you sure you know where we’re going? It’s almost been an hour.” She wets her cracked lips, mumbling in a faint voice. “And I don’t think I can handle any sort of-” The blonde effortly swallows the contraction down. “-m-motions much longer.”

Mike, now free from Hange’s grasp, slid a hand on the small of the poor woman's back. He rubs smooth little circles in hopes of inflicting comfort to the platinum blonde. She exhales a small grateful sigh but the distress on her face hardly disappears.

“I wish to say we’re nearly there, Nanaba, but I fear I’ll only be providing false hope.” Erwin glances at the rearview mirror, shooting an apologetic look towards her. “Hold on a bit more, we’ll get through somehow.” 

The woman only groans and rests her head on Mike’s broad shoulders, squeezing her eyelids shut to tune out the spinning world. Hange reaches out and gives a comforting pat on her head. It only made the headache worse.

Levi clicks his tongue, flipping the map as he tries to figure out where the hell they were. The complex yellow lines and green dots were giving him a migraine “This is hopeless, Erwin. We might as well turn back and go home.”

Hange jumps from her seat. “But the herbs!” She whines.

“Fuck the herbs. Mike’s dinosaur legs are ready to snap for being bent too long, Nanaba is on the verge of retching her guts, and I’ve been holding a shit the entire ride.” 

“Maybe we can try and ask for directions from a local?” Mike interludes, hand still occupied on Nanaba. He seemingly appears to be cool and collected but once you peer in close, you'll see beads of sweat already forming on one temple.

Levi cricks his neck, eyes averting to the window. “ _ If _ we encounter a local.” 

Nanaba presses a weak hand against her sweating forehead. “We should have never traveled by ourselves.” She moans.

“Hey Erwin,” Hange, the only one unbothered and unaffected by their current situation, shifts her knees and rests her cheek on the side of the driver’s seat, thick framed glasses rising up to her forehead. Levi makes a mental note not to touch that seat for the remainder of the ride and sterilize it once they get back home. “Why  _ are _ we traveling alone? Going to an unknown destination is as if begging to broadcast your face on the list of missing people on television. God knows there’s already a handful.” 

Supposedly, there is an alarming rising rate of citizens suddenly going MIA. Countless names constantly flash in the morning news, distraught parents mourn over the radio, and pictures of strangers are being plastered on every board. It was and still is a major issue within their metropolitan city. And every month, men, women, and even children randomly disappear without a trace. 

It's almost like the new normal. 

As tragic as it may appear.

Levi shifts his gaze to Erwin, face pinching in displeasure. “And shouldn’t that lily-livered brat be serving as our tour guide? Does he expect us to be Dorris the Explorer who can arrive at any destination once given a map?” He indicates the object at his lap, now crumpled and ripped at the edges. “This is his family’s private estate, the least he could do is show us some common courtesy.”

The blonde’s thick yet neatly trimmed eyebrows dip in a frown. “Jackson had an important errand to take care of two days prior, something like a family emergency.” 

Jackson Santaella, their intern-turned-newly-hired-employee, is a frail, delicate-looking lad that accompanies a similar paper-thin voice that is, at times, left misheard. However his lack of firmness made up for his sharp strategic skills. “And those eerily angelic looks...Are you sure he’s not a minor?” Hange once asked, only to earn a thwack on the head by a small yet solid fist.

After his promotion, the “minor” invited Erwin and a couple of his bosses to his family’s summer house. Something as a means of showing gratitude besides depicting proper camaraderie.

_ A house that happens to have fucking spread of white sands and clear ocean water. _ Levi thought broodingly. 

A finger that questioningly smells like cheese pokes Levi’s cheek, making the pinch of displeasure curl into a heated glare. “I think the right name you’re looking for is Dora. Who even names their kid Dorris nowadays?”

“The same ones that give birth to psychotic four-eyed freaks.”

Erwin let their conversation go through one ear and out with the other, already begrudgingly used to his colleagues' waggish banter. He takes a quick look at his watch to check the time.  _ 11:25 p.m.  _ He bites his inner cheek. Hopefully they can make it before lunch, he plans to get acquainted with a few somewhat important persons by that hour.

Despite the front of his acceptance for a polite getaway, there are hidden layers beneath his intention. Bluntly speaking, this is an accepted opportunity for a business expedition.

Few days before the trip, everyone was conducting a status-update meeting in one of their company’s large offices. Survey Corps is a popular brand for perfumes that’s been running for almost fifty years now. They are notoriously known for the products’ impeccable fair prices as well as the fragrance of their bestsellers, Maria, Rose, and Sina - all competing successfully in the market for a continuous number of years. 

However, may the product be the trend or a money-spinner for a period of time, immortality of fame has always been a myth in the business world. 

Sitting at the center of the long, glass table is the President of this powerhouse company - Erwin Smith. Combined with his signature combed golden hair, tailored blue suit, and steely clear blue eyes - Erwin is exactly the carbon copy of the company's previous president, Henry Smith. Though others may claim he’s more “well disposed” than his old man, the glow of stern intentness was all the same. 

And within this chokehold power is a man sitting by his side, the one who Erwin considers as his right hand and the well-acclaimed vice president of Survey Corps; Levi Ackerman. 

It would be a lie if it didn’t cause a massive shock from the employees at the beginning, considering Levi joined the company not that long ago. And it only added fuel to the fire after realising the fact he didn’t come from a prestigious university like most of them did - the shrimp merely graduated with a business degree from a local community college. 

So naturally, the staff were skeptical. They earnestly believed there were more numerous diligent workers that deserved to occupy the slot. Take Mike Zacharias for example, he’s been chief operating officer for some time now, even longer since he first applied to the corporation. Why isn’t  _ he  _ in a higher rank?

However, be as it may, that didn’t hinder Erwin’s eminent faith in Levi’s capability to tackle his sought out position.

“Inflation has been on the rise again, making our suppliers increase their cost due to the growth expenses of goods.” An employee said, pointing towards a chart that had been projected on the wall. “This, however, can cause a huge liability in our company.” 

“We shall increase our own prices then.” One of the officers suggested.

“Don’t be foolish.” A woman protested. “Survey Corps is known for their modest prices.” 

“Modesty is not a subject we should prioritize at the moment.” He countered.

“But if we alter them, it’s like betraying the company’s trademark!”

“There’ll be no trademark if there’s no company to begin with!”

Erwin raised a hand to silence his colleagues and turned his focus back to the presenter. “If immediate actions for innovations are not made soon, the company may only have a couple of years or so until it’ll go bankrupt.” The man concluded, wrapped up his presentation and finally shutted off the projector.

Erwin thanked him for his report. He then cleared his throat and rested his chin on top of his woven hands. “To those who have an idea or a plan to improve our current state, please don’t hold yourself back.” His eyes sauntered to the faces of his employees, searching for any volunteers - but his gaze landed eventually on Levi. The short man was raising his hand, his spindly fingers were lazily holding up a pen. 

Erwin bit his lip to control the corners of his mouth from tilting, feeling a tight pull in his chest. 

As expected. Erwin knew Levi was never the type to hesitate.

“Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi crossed his legs as his hand reached for a cup of black tea. “We all know we have a shit ton of new competitors, right?” He sipped the warm liquid calmly, either not noticing nor caring how some of the officers grimaced and scowled at his vulgar language. 

Erwin merely nodded, a gesture for him to continue. “They don’t have that much experience in terms of exposure in the media. No A-list pigs would endorse a possible fleeting fad, so why not use that to our advantage?”

“Unfortunately, Garrison Industry did manage to hire Annie Leonhart, the leading actress of the blockbuster movie, Attack on Titans.” Nanaba announced. The businesswoman then showed the recent commercial of Garrison’s Aroma on her Macbook, holding it up for everyone’s view. “It made a hit towards her fans, resulting for their perfume going out of stock in almost a week.”

“What about our new endorser? Have they given any response to our offer?” A co-worker asked.

Nanaba’s nimble fingers swiftly typed on the keyboard, eyes scanning for the awaited email. Her brows dipped. “No, none at the moment.”

"Historia’s wrist was rumoured to be broken due to brushing her famous not-a-strand-out-of-place-hair a thousand times a day.” Hange said, right cheek resting on her palm. “Maybe after a week or so she’ll respond-OWWW!”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop reading those damn tabloids?” Levi scoffed, fist retracting away from the brunette’s messy (and probably unwashed) hair. He wiped his hand on his black slacks. The weirdo was better off reading Historia’s beauty routine than those bullshit news anyways. “I don’t care if the brat has to wear a cast, we need to gain profit. Fast.” 

Erwin inclined his neck towards the pouting brunette who was rubbing her head. “Is it possible to create some alternatives toward our ingredients in hopes to lessen the company’s expenses, Ms. Zoe?”

Hange blinked her eyes and tapped her spectacles, brows furrowing in a thought. She then deflated with a sigh. “I’m afraid we can’t do that, not without changing the whole scent of our line. Even if we lessen the dosage or tweak a few of them, the reaction will still be immense.” 

“And we can’t just suddenly change the formula, it’s been like that since the company’s existence.” One employee supplied.

Mike tapped the table, letting everyone’s attention shift to the man who had been silent the entire time. Erwin nodded his head towards the sandy blonde, hoping his COO and long time friend would have any solution to their issue. His decision is considered very much dependable due to his years of experience as well as the countless times he managed to save the company from concerning matters. “Mr. Zacharias?”

Mike laid a couple of folders on the table. “If there’s no possible options nor given opportunities, we can always fire one of our workers. I’ve already picked out a couple of candidates-” He was about to push the files to Erwin’s reach but the blonde gripped his wrist, stopping him. “Let’s not take our employees’ jobs as best as possible. I will not approve of an individual, whose blood, sweat and tears that goes to our company, resolves to job hunting.” The mere idea of losing a breadwinner within families left nothing but a twinge of repellency on the blonde’s gut.

Mike levelled his stare with Erwin’s. “Won’t it be a smaller sacrifice than having each of our employees lose their job when the Survey Corps comes to an end?”

Erwin’s grip hardened. “And whose absurd words claimed our company is  _ going _ to end?” He released his hold and sat up higher on his seat, reeling in his natural domineering mien. “We will find a way to relieve ourselves of this matter but not to the extent of losing our office workers. There are other ways to salvage the Survey Corps, we just have to do our utmost best to grasp one of any of those solutions. Just put your trust in our company and I will assure you this is just another storm passing.”

Just then, a young man entered the office. His body went stiff immediately as the high tension in the room greeted him. “I-um-excuse me for intruding but-uh-there’s something important I need to say to Mr. Smith, it concerns our impending endorser.” 

Erwin’s hand beckoned him to the front. “There’s no need for privacy, Mr. Santaella, you can tell us right now. ”

The lad’s eyes surveyed the room, a violent red tinting his skin as he caught the intimidating stares of his employers. “I-I-well I also have a follow-up request to ask and it’s a bit personal.” He shifted on his feet. “If that’s okay, Mr. Smith.”

Erwin was about to dismiss his grant but thought better of it. He remembered the young man’s trouble in socializing, could barely muster a word without shivering like a leaf caught in the wind. Erwin exhaled through his nose. “Of course, we were wrapping up our meeting anyway.” 

After everyone left their seats, gathered up their things, and one wary glance shot by Levi (which came off menacing to the horrified boy), Erwin walked towards him. “I hope you come bearing good news.”

“Historia’s agent called to tell us she was having a break in her career. After her world tour, she didn’t have the energy nor the motivation to keep working.” He said, tucking a lock of chocolate curl behind his ear. He’s still getting used to Erwin’s towering figure. The blonde’s ascending height mixed with his assertive aura makes a man like Jackson’s small stature feel small and weirdly pathetic.

Erwin’s expression hardened. “It’s been almost half a year, surely she could do us this small favor.”

“I’m sorry sir, I-I tried my best to persuade them.” Jackson immediately piped. “I even searched for a replacement!”

Erwin shaked his head, waving an assuring hand. “Thank you, Jackson but you didn’t have to do that. It’s Nanaba’s responsibility as our company’s sales representative.”

“I-I’m sorry sir, I-”

“Anyhow,” Erwin cut off, wanting nothing more but to head to his office and rest his head for a couple of minutes. He supposed he'd pull another all-nighter yet again. A way to improve the company’s profit with the least casualties must be discovered by the end of the week or else Erwin will be restless until the matter is solved. And a restless Erwin is an unbearable Erwin that no one has the patience nor energy to be around with. “What was that personal request you mentioned?”

Jackson’s cheeks heated. His eyes went everywhere except Erwin’s face. “Y-you see, Mr. Smith, I’m very happy that you hired me as a member of the company - quite elated actually!” He stammered, fingers fiddling nervously. “That’s why I came to ask you-” He sucked in a breath. “- _ wouldyouliketocometomycelebratoryparty _ ?” The young man squeaked.

Erwin blinked his eyes, not catching a single word Jackson uttered. “Come again?”

Jackson swallowed as he was starting to sweat. “ _ -partythisweekend _ .” He mumbled, voice even quieter and pitchy now.

Erwin’s patience was thinning. He already had a lot on his plate, he didn't have the time to play guessing games with his employee. He held in a tired sound and gave Jackson a faint smile, hoping it would come across encouraging and not exasperated. “Jackson, a stack of paperworks are waiting for me in my office. I really want to get it done by four. ”

_ Speak coherently. _

The boy flushed in embarrassment but nod nonetheless. He breathed in slowly and spoke his next words with a tone as even as he could. “My folks are throwing me a party this weekend as a celebration for my new job and I thought it’d only be fair to invite the man who made it possible.” 

Erwin was never fond of parties nor of any social gatherings unless proven mandatory, there’s really no need to mingle with people who barely knew you after all. 

However, a break from his work did sound inviting. 

It’s been too long since Erwin had a day without attending any meetings, managing senior executives and overall maintaining the company’s foundation. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a good night’s sleep. “That’s very kind and thoughtful of you, Jackson.” Then the thought of Survey Corps’ plummeting sake visited his mind. “However, as much as I’d like to attend, the company is in a grim state right now. My presence is much more needed here.”

He expected this was the end of conversation as Erwin was ready to turn on his heel to head to his office. However, a pair of hands stopped him. And to his surprise, they were dainty. “It’ll be held at my family’s private island, sir! We’ll send our yacht to fetch you if we have to!” Jackson insisted, a vice much louder than Erwin had ever heard from him.

He removed his arm from the boy’s hold with controlled aggravation. “I really wish to attend your party, Jackson, but even if the Survey Corps is running smoothly, the police advised us to stay indoors as much as we can.” Erwin explained calmly as if talking to a child on the verge of a tantrum. “Surely you’re aware of the number of people that went missing these months.”

“We’ll promise your safety, Mr. Smith! Just give it a chance and come!” Jackson exclaimed with a tone shy away from force.

Now that was uncharacteristically new. 

Erwin, already fed up by the conversation, went to the exit. "I apologize but my decision is final-” Erwin’s hand paused midway from grasping the door’s handle.

Private island. 

Yacht. 

Party.

Those are ordinarily the components of procuring a luxurious lifestyle, and when one inherits such lifestyle, wealth is thridden to their name. There is an approximate seventy-five chance of attaining the possibility that a rich man indulges in entrepreneurship, understanding that business is one of few occupations that provides an individual generous heap of salary. 

And whenever there’s a businessman at hand, there’s always the possibility of having a -

Business deal _.  _ Erwin muses. Yes. That’s it. This is exactly the answer the company needed. Package it with a few charismatic persuasion and cunning smooth talking, Erwin can somehow manage to squeeze a business proposition. Perhaps two.

He shifted back with a natural smoothness that self awareness usually brought and put on a smile he normally reserved for interacting with opulent and adamant clients. “If it’ll be held on an island, Jackson, can I ask where it is located?” 

Jackson perked up, but his fervency seemed to die down. “J-just an hour ride towards the east if faced from the pier.” He mumbled, offering a bashful smile himself. “I’d take you personally by myself, sir, so rest assured you’ll be in safe hands.”

“Excellent, I shall notify the others to prepare immediately.”

Jackson’s smile faltered. “O-others?”

“Just email me the details, Jackson. I need to catch up on some paperworks for now.” Erwin clasped the boy’s shoulder and spoke in his deep and baritone voice that sent small shivers down the owner’s spine. “And congratulations on your hirement, Mr. Santaella. I knew you’d be a great addition to the company.” 

With one last pat, Erwin left a sputtering employee in the office, sweating and flustered enough to not be able to keep his head up. If the attendants at the party are as impressionable as Jackson, salvaging their company would be as easy as a walk in the park.

“Did somebody die?” A husky voice greeted Erwin’s ears as he entered his office. The lithe form then got up from Erwin’s desk and strolled to the blonde’s direction, black jacket carelessly thrown on the sofa. 

Erwin huffed a low chuckle. “No, just experiencing fatigue. Jackson informed me Ms. Reiss is too exhausted to take our offer.” He licked his lips. “Do you suppose Ms. Blouse is back from Brazil? She’s a good replacement, her cooking vlogs are a hit towards the millenials lately-“ He was cut off when Levi’s body came close, his sharp grey eyes piercing Erwin’s blue ones. 

“He should have spoken it with Nanaba-“ His hands reached over Erwin’s hip, fingers grasping the door handle behind him. “-not with you.” He pushed it closed, their gaze not breaking. “Alone.”

Erwin stared down apathetically at the jaded look the smaller man was sporting. “Why, what could he possibly do to me?” 

Levi snorted and removed his grip, flopping his body on the pristine white sofa. He cocked his head to the side. “Profess his undying love and ask for you to be his bride for which your pussy-nobled brain don’t have the fucking guts to say no to?” He drawled, arching a thin brow. “Isn’t it why he wanted to see you alone? If none of his family are dying, then it’s a shitty love confession more or less.” 

Erwin went towards his desk and took a seat on the red, velvet chair. He smoothed down his slacks that clinged sinuously tight around his thighs before starting up his computer. “I don’t appreciate your crude tongue, Levi. How many times have I reprimanded you that it’s unpleasant and incredibly inappropriate when used in a workplace?” He said in an upbraiding tone he surprisingly found he now seldomly used on the pale man. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t change the subject. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the eyefucking he’s been giving you, practically popping a boner everytime he sees those chunky eyebrows.” He crossed his leg over the other, eyelids drooping low as he grouched. “Or maybe your ancient eyes have finally failed you?”

The blonde clicked open a folder on his desktop, eyes scanning for the document he had typed earlier this morning. “I’m not as old as you think of me. And why are you so keen on knowing my love life, Levi?” Erwin asked as typing sounds started to fill the room. “Are you concerned I’m going to replace you?”

Levi growled, snapping up on the sofa with more force than he intended to. “Fuck you, we both know you don’t have the balls to do that.” 

“You’re not wrong.” The raven’s hand reflexively caught an object thrown in the air. “You’re dedicated, industrious, and very much obliging to your head officer’s commands.” His grey eyes stared at the stapler on his palm as Erwin’s blues glanced at his direction. “How can I turn my back to someone who’s willing to kindly assist me in my duties? Isn’t that the reason why you came to my office?”

Levi clicked his tongue but accepted the papers Erwin handed him. He patted the files down on the coffee table. “Don’t flatter your already mammoth-sized head, Smith, I just happened to finish mine early.” He muttered, beginning to staple the files. “Besides, I know you’d plan to stay in this cave until you figured out a way to save Survey Corps from getting bankrupt. And just so you know, it’s a pain to babysit your self-destructing ass once you’re in that state.” He still could see the crumpled papers lying around the room as his president became a compulsive workaholic when the company encountered a huge loss of employment due to the rise of new brands offering a higher income. 

It was the time where Levi learned nothing can distract the man from his responsibilities, not his exhaustion nor his personal needs. They even come to a point where Levi had to forcefully spoon-fed his boss (or shoved a spoonful of rice from a Chinese takeout down his throat, to put it accurately) just so Erwin doesn’t pass out from starvation.

Levi didn’t want Erwin to become one of those pitious people who are a slave to their career. 

Since he knows he’ll follow that stupid oaf to that pathetic and depressing road either way.

“You’ve been working too hard, Levi.” The man in discussion pressed the stapler rather fiercely, a scowl forming on his face.  _ Look who’s talking.  _ “That is why I thought it’d be fair to repay you.” 

Levi paused. Repay him? He looked up from his work and caught Erwin’s soft gaze. His face, for once, is freed from tension and stress. Erwin looked younger when he held such a calm exterior, the strain on his mouth gone and a small glow in those ocean pairs accentuates his handsome features. Levi swallowed his saliva. “What are you trying to pull, old man?” He spitted yet there was a lack of venom lacing his tone.

“Would you like to go out with me this weekend?”

Levi felt his heart drop.

_ “SHIT!”  _

Levi hit his head on the window as the car made another jump. He cursed under his breath as he felt the throbbing pain forming on the right side of his head. God, to think he could have spent his weekend eating at a new seafood restaurant with Isabel and Farlan.

But here he is, having a concussion every now and then at this abnerrantly huge island that they are undoubtedly fucking  _ lost _ in. 

As the car came into a halt, Levi tries to muster all his frustrations and rage in one stare and aims it at the big dumb blonde who cranes that long abnormal neck of his to check the others’ wellbeing.

When Erwin popped the question to Levi that day at his office…

_ He didn’t envisioned  _ **_this_ ** _. _

“Is everyone alright?” 

Nanaba responds with a heaving sound but she clamps her mouth in vain to prevent what’s about to come out. Mike thankfully voices out her thoughts for her. “I think we should stop for now, Nanaba is really-“ The platinum blonde hastily opens the door and dashes out of the car. “-sick.”

Levi grits his teeth in disgust as the sound of hacking and vomiting breaches his ears.

**_Especially_ ** _ with company. _

“Nanaba wait, hold it in for a sec!” Hange calls out and hurriedly follows her friend as another wave of vomit wracks through her. “We can’t have you puking on a possible-OOH FUNGUS!”

_ And  _ **_Hange_ ** _. _

Mike volunteers to go after their friends in case they encounter any unwanted dangers. They are already deep in the forest surrounded with towering trees after all, it’s a natural habitat for numerous untamed wild animals. The last thing they need is to encounter such and be left with injuries with close to no civilization near them.

And saying Hange is not the best choice for consolement is an understatement. She’ll likely bring more nausea to Nanaba than  _ comfort _ .

Erwin sighs, laying his head on the headrest. “There goes our business deals.” As if feeling a prickling sensation on his neck, Erwin turns to meet Levi’s glare. The blonde knits his brows. “What is it, Levi? Are you feeling alright?”

“What do you think?” He grumbles hotly.

The bigger man studies the look on his companion's face for a moment. Then his eyes beam in cognition. “Ah yes, you are excused to defecate. I recall you mentioned holding a-”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” 

“Erwin,” Mike’s rumbling voice caught both of their attention. “You need to check this out.”

Erwin and Levi exchange questioning looks before slowly stepping out of the car.  
  
  


“-you can’t actually die from eating microscopic fungi, you know.” Hange hums as she inspects a small red mushroom with her fingers, holding and twisting it for her view. “Sure, ingesting a moldy, fuzzy green bread would cause you to get sick but not because of its toxins, but just because it tastes like cheese that’s been dipped in canal water.”

Nanaba scrunches her face in disgust, planting a hand on a tree to hold herself up. “Hange, can we not talk about fungus for a significant second? You’re really making me-” She was cut off as another wave of spew flew out her throat.

She coughs for a moment and wipes her mouth with her hand. Ugh, she feels like she had emptied out everything she ate yesterday. If Nanaba wasn’t devoted to her career and a loyal friend to Erwin, she would have never accepted this trip in the first place. She spits at the ground and wipes away the sweat pooling on her nose. 

But Mike came along though, so that’s a small fortune.

Hange points a finger. “You missed a spot.”

Nanaba follows the direction Hange's pointing at and lets out a disgruntled groan. “Nice, I got puke on my shirt.”

“Don’t worry, we can wash it in a river. There's rippling sounds of water not far from here.” Hange says and helps Nanaba out from her blouse, leaving the platinum blonde in a thin white camisole. Hange then takes the lead and ventures forward, following the blurbing noise as best as she could. “Come on before it leaves a stubborn stain.”

Nanaba sighs and follows after the brunette.

_ Rustle _ .

The blonde pauses, head snapping to the bushes. 

That’s odd, she thought she saw it moving. 

She lifts her head up, eyes studying the motion of the leaves on the trees. It could have been the wind but,

The direction of the breeze isn’t here.

Narrowing her eyes, she hesitantly walks towards the bush. She swore she saw something shifted, wondering if it’s a local as Mike had mentioned. Well whoever it is, they might as well help them out- 

“Ooh I can already see the river from here!” Hange’s voice snaps Nanaba from her trance. “Do you suppose there are leeches? They’re good when used in medicine but I don’t want to have little vampire-suckers on my skin.”

Nanaba stares at the bush for a few moments, reluctant, then shakes her head. She quickly jogs up to her friend, who has started a lecture about blood-sucking slugs, before she could lose sight of the eccentric brunette. She didn’t want to get lost further in the woods than her colleagues already are.

The rustle must have come from nothing but a small creature, like a rodent per say.

_ Still _ . The platinum blonde wraps her arms around her torso, now wishing she hadn't shrugged off her shirt.  _ It feels like there are eyes on them. _

“Woah, this is beautiful!” Hange exclaims, spreading her arms enthusiastically as if to hug the scenery before her. 

Now they’re finally rid of trees, the sky could make its appearance. The endless blue is punched with white, soft clouds but dwells in a calm hue like a summer’s day. It hugs over large mountains and sweeps over tall, lodgepole pines, enhancing the greenery the towering trees emanate. The river - now spotted, gently curbs through the forest that flows right along the ocean.

It was a soothing sight, enough to loosen the strings of tension Nanaba bears.

“We should call the guys and take pictures! This is not a  _ sight _ you see everyday.” 

Nanaba chuckles, cupping water on her hand and splashes it on the spot on her shirt. “I presume you rarely get out of the lab? You should join me and Mike on our hike sometimes, sights like these are no strangers to us.” She began to scrub. “But I do agree, this is pretty.”

“Hey, you know what? Maybe I should!” Hange turns excitedly to Nanaba, hands clasping and a grin stretching widely on her mouth. “You won’t mind me bringing Sawney right? You’ve met him before.”

The platinum blonde holds back a grimace, remembering the large yet cloddish bulldog Hange has at her office. There’s nothing wrong with Sawney, it’s just he’s physically deformed and trails goo wherever he walks. 

_ …..rustle _ .

The woman’s neck jerks, body standing up straight. There it was again, the same sound she caught earlier. 

Little, bumbling, as if it wasn’t meant to incite such noise. 

Uneasiness starts to crawl through Nanaba’s veins but she immediately shakes it off.  _ It’s nothing, it’s just a rabbit. We’re in a forest after all, forests produce unnerving sounds, don’t they? _

Squatting back down on the ground, she resumes washing her shirt. But this time, her eyes were surveying their surroundings. “Hange.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think...” She pauses her ministration. “...does this place seem odd to you in any way?”

Catching the graveness of her friend’s tone, Hange‘s expression slackens. She pushes her glasses to the bridge of her nose. “I’m not going to lie, the lack of civilization so far is a bit unsettling.”

“It just...feels wrong venturing out while there’s an alleged kidnapper on the loose.” 

Hange sits down next to Nanaba and pokes the water with her foot. “To be honest, I intended to sit this one out at first, wondering if this was a good idea. I mean going somewhere undivulged while there’s people vanishing is crazy, even for me!” Water flicks as she twitches her toe, hazel eyes not meeting Nanaba’s gaze. “But I trust Erwin, you know he’s not the type to make such risks unless there’s a purpose, especially if it concerns the Survey Corps.”

“Yeah, I’m aware…” Nanaba looks down on her hands with furrowed brows. 

But how far does that risk go?

“ _ Aaahhhh!! _ ”

  
  


Levi kicks the ground with his foot, making the dried, crusted leaves flutter in the air. “Great, not only are we lost but we’re stuck too.” He slams a fist on the hood of the van and peers down at the two burly figures. Erwin is on his knees inspecting a tire while Mike is under the vehicle prodding any possible detriments. Levi was probably the better fit in Mike’s position but he just recently bought his pants. And they’re white. “What now?”

Erwin’s fingers trail down the wheel’s thread, detecting jagged marks that gravely carved the tire. Huh, that’s muddling. No rock nor any accoutrements the woods possess could cause such a vast cut since they’re not sharp enough to slice through the rubber. The blonde’s fingertips follow the lines up and down, similar in a zigzag motion. His forehead creases.  _ It was like being chopped off by teeth. _

“We can’t drive in this state, the tire is deficiently damaged.” Erwin sighs, wiping his hand on his jeans and cranes his neck to catch Levi’s miffed glim. “I didn’t pack an extra tire, so either we wait here until someone comes or go to Jackson’s summer house by foot.”

The small man’s slitted eyes widens. “You’re shitting me.”

“I’m opposed to coprophilia.”

“Erwin, you can’t possibly expect us to stay here in the middle of the forest. We could be beast’s shit for fuck’s sake.” Levi argues. “And walking to that house-do you hear how deranged you sound?”

“There’s no other options that are laid out for us.” Erwin responds, attention shifting back to the tire. “Unless we discover another alternative, then-”

_ CLANK _

Both men turn their heads to the noise as Mike’s colossal body wiggles out from under the van. Erwin reaches gingerly to the object his friend threw out. He held back a swallow. “Is this-”

“The schmuck that delayed our road trip? That’s the one.” 

Levi inhales sharply, staring at it with rising edginess.

A bear trap.

Mike follows after Erwin as the blonde man quickly gets up from his knees and inspects the trap in a better lighting. His blue eyes narrow as he takes in it’s condition, lining the object up in direct sunlight. 

They were lucky Erwin happened to stop the van just as they stumbled upon this perilous entrapment. Who knows how many of these are out there. 

He holds the swivel and lets the trap dangle, swinging it and testing its state. He notices there is still a subtle glint that every new equipment has, and there were no signs of deterioration that may signify it’s been sitting here for long. There were also little chunks of rubber that were stuck to its teeth, and it’s still quite - Erwin slithers an index finger over the trap’s jaw and pricks his skin, a drop of blood falling on top of his shoe -

Sharp.

Mike cards through his sandy tresses, disgruntlement visible to his tone. “It wouldn’t be safe walking around the forest while these are scattered around. I haven’t spotted another but a hunter won’t be satisfied with one snare.” He looks at his boss’ scrutinizing expression, gaze still locked on the trap he’s holding. The man exhales through his nostrils. “Maybe Levi is right, maybe we should forget about this trip and go home, Erwin.”

That earns a curt approval from the raven. “And we should do it as soon as possible because this-“ He gestures to the bear trap. “-is a warning sign that there are  _ actual _ carnivorous monsters subsiding here.”

Mike plans to head off where their other companions might have gone. “I’ll call Nanaba and Hange, and we’ll depart-“

“There are others.” 

Mike pauses from taking another step while Levi glares infuriatingly at his president that has probably lost his senses due to the heat of the sun. “What the hell are you talking about-“

“Look.” He grabs the smaller man’s wrist and gently pulls him closer to his side. He brings the trap near Levi’s face but the raven only hiss in return, slapping it away. “Erwin, I really fucking swear to-“ He lets out a small gasp as he feels thick and calloused fingers dug tighter on his wrist, silencing the words that were about to tumble on his tongue. Erwin’s grip is dancing between the line of viciously unmoving and painful. He hitches a breath when the fingers slip from his wrist and venture upwards to cup his neck. 

The blonde is getting impatient.

Swallowing, Levi tries to relax his body on Erwin’s hold but tenses up again as the man directs his neck down to the bear trap. 

“ _ Look _ and study its condition. The trap is new, there’s no rust nor stains that may have come from other prey.” Erwin affirms, voice resolving deep and commanding. “Someone recently placed it here.” 

Grey eyes flicker to meet Erwin’s imperious stare. “What makes you think it wasn’t left here a week or so?” Levi grunts.

“We encountered a downpour last Tuesday, haven’t we? It only takes up to four or five days until rust appears, and adding with the island's climate, the process would fasten.” He sharply locks his gaze with Mike’s eyes that are still skeptical yet growing with inquisitiveness. “Someone’s been here not long ago.” 

And they’re not hunting for bears if the lack of meat or bait tells them otherwise, for which Erwin finds oddly unusual.  _ If it’s not bears they’re trapping, then what? _

“ _ Aaahhhh!! _ ” 

All of them snap to the scream. 

“Nanaba!” Mike exclaims, and without any more second to waste, runs after the grueling sound. Erwin immediately lets go of Levi and follows the distressed man, urging him to keep close so as not to get lost further in the woods. 

Levi clicks his tongue and rubs his wrist gently.  _ Idiots _ . He quickly grabs the bag where they stash their first aid kit and follows after the two giants who headed out without bringing any supplies. Levi scowls. “What did that stinking four-eyed ogre have gotten to herself now?” 

  
  


“Oh my god!” Hange exclaims, briskly standing on her feet. “Where in Zackly's beard did they come from?!”

“Is that important right now?! They need help!” Nanaba expresses, pointing to the two figures at the side of the river that's just a few meters from where they're standing.

And fuck - horrifyingly, one of them is  _ drowning _ .

Hange adjusts her glasses in a frantic manner. “Well I’m not going to risk dropping my spectacles on the water, they’re the only pairs I brought!”

“Help! Somebody, help!”

Nanaba sighs and drops her shirt on the ground. She hurriedly heads towards the person’s aid, ignoring the chills zipping through her skin as the cold water hits her legs. “Hold on, I’m coming!” 

As the water meets her chest, Nanaba immediately plunges her arms and swims across to go faster. When she arrives, she grabs the person by her waist and tries to pull her to the shore. "It's okay, I got you, just calm down." Nanaba whispers when the girl's mind has still hasn't recovered from the thought of being drowned, her arms and feet still flapping wildly.

Nanaba can see Hange running at the sideline towards a small figure sitting on his legs, looking like he’s about to bust his heart. 

Nanaba genty lays the girl on the ground, and to her utter surprise, notices how young she looks. The kid's facial features are sharp but there is a layer of baby fat that is prominent on her cheeks and the curve of her chin, her inky black hair falls just past her shoulders, and her milky-white, now turned chalkish due to the cold, skin is soft and unblemished. 

She couldn't be as old as seventeen.

The girl’s pearl-grey eyes flutter open. Her thin lips move. "T-thank you-"

"Nanaba, are you alright?! Let me inspect you if a leech has gotten to your-!" Hange stops and glances at the kid. Something flashes across her expression, the same thought Nanaba had must have also crossed her mind. Hange darts a questioning gaze at the platinum blonde, who is now dripping wet, but only earns a clueless shrug in return.

"Mikasa!" The other figure pounces towards the girl, shoving his face to his friend's neck. "Are y-you okay-I-I'm sorry I-thank god you're alive-I-I'm so so sorry." The boy sniffs, his back shaking from the approaching sobs that's about to come out. "Sorry for being useless." He whimpers, voice wobbly and thick with tears.

Mikasa only pats the boy's blonde head. "It's okay, Armin. It isn't your fault you don’t know how to swim." She says softly.

"How did you end up in that situation if I may ask?" Nanaba questions, grabbing the edge of her camisole and twisting the thin fabric, wringing some water out. "Those rocks over there are slippery, you could have hit your head."

The girl flushes and tucks a wet lock behind her ear. "I just went to retrieve this." She holds out a red scarf. 

Hange kneels down in front of Mikasa and hands her a handkerchief, for which the raven accepts quietly. "A follow-up question." Hange hums, turning sharply to the sniffling boy who lets out a small squeak. "Are your parents around? You see, my friends and I are lost. We could really use your help navigating around the area." 

Armin blushes and blinks his teary eyes. "Y-you see ma'm, I-um-we are-"

"We're as lost as you are." Mikasa supplies, eerily monotone despite their situation. 

As if she didn’t almost lose her life for not more than a few minutes ago.

Hange blinks her eyes then flops her back on the ground, moaning. "Haaaa~and there I thought we're finally saved." 

Nanaba frowns. "You kids came here alone? On this giant island?"

Both of them nod. Armin helps Mikasa stand up and wraps his blue cardigan over her shivering form. "A f-friend of ours invited us here for a party." 

"But ditched us the day before meeting at the pier, claiming there's something urgent he needs to handle here." Mikasa says.

Hange and Nanaba look at each other. 

That sounds oddly familiar. 

"NANABA!"

Mike bursts out from the bushes, worry and agitation is written on his normally calm facade. Erwin is not far behind as he runs up to the scene, a heavy expression sitting on his face but lightens as he spots his colleagues. 

“Mike, Erwin!” Nanaba jogs up to them, relief flooding through her. She tries to stifle down a shiver as her wet body meets the breeze. The woman didn’t want the large man to be any more worried than he already is knowing how Mike tends to be unbearably protective when it comes to Nanaba. 

It’s appreciated but not always needed. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Mike asks in a demanding tone, cupping Nanaba’s cheeks and checks for bruises or injuries. His nose sniffles. “You’re wet.”

Nanaba rolls her eyes. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Erwin, perfect timing! I was meaning to come and get you guys so we could have a photoshoot!” Hange squeals, smiling gleefully to the blonde as he walks towards her direction. 

“Perhaps not now, Hange. We just heard a troubling scream, did you hear it as well?” 

“It was me.” 

Erwin looks past Hange’s shoulder and meets a blank gaze as well as a teary one. 

Hange turns around and extends a hand. “Oh yeah! We encountered these two earlier.” She then proceeds to explain the events that occur, starting from Nanaba’s vomit-stained shirt. Erwin only nods while his gaze never waver from the two kids, for which makes the young blonde cling nervously to the aloof raven.

Erwin scratches his chin. “I see, so they’re as lost as we are.” He moves closer to them and offers a hand. His lips tilt upwards. “I’m Erwin Smith, my colleagues and I are supposed to attend a social gathering here, however, we most unfortunately acquired a flat tire. Do you suppose you want to come with us?”

“A FLAT TIRE?!” Hange squawks. 

The two face each other. Mikasa nods. “If you’ll have us, Mr. Smith, we’d appreciate your help. But there’s someone we-“

Just then, Levi pops up with the bag on his shoulders, looking irritated and pissed. Erwin is about to beckon the pale man to let him meet the new faces but Hange beats him to it.

“LEEVVVIII!” Hange calls out, skipping towards him, not recognizing the bullish look the short man wears. “Let’s take a picture by the river!”

Levi growls and pushes the woman away by hitting the bag straight to her chest. “Get away from me, batshit grandma.” He shifts his head side to side. “Where's the poor victim you antagonized?”

“Me? I didn’t even do anything!”

“Yeah right.”

“Levi.” Erwin calls, making the man shift his focus to his president. The blonde gestures his fingers.

Levi pushes past Hange and makes his way to Erwin. “What happened?” He pauses and stares at the kids. “Why’s that brat looking like a drenched rat?”

Erwin explains what Hange told him and Levi’s scowl only deepens. He juts his chin to Mikasa. “Oi, do you have injuries on your body?”

Mikasa dauntlessly meets Levi’s grinding stare. “No.”

“What about the one who looks like he’s about to defecate a brick?”

The girl grits his teeth. “His name is Armin, and no, he’s fine.”

“Good.” Levi zips open the bag and throws some clothes to Mikasa who catches it effortlessly. “Get change. Snots are disgusting.” He threw some to Nanaba too. “You too.”

“Thank god for you, Levi.” Nanaba went with Mikasa who bows her head to Levi before following after the woman. They hide behind large bushes and change out of their wet garments. They emerge not long after, refreshingly looking cozy and less like a drenched rodent as Levi bluntly puts it.

Hange’s jaw drop. “T-those are my clothes!” She snaps her neck to the short man. “What am I supposed to wear now?!

“Tch, you never shower. So shut up.”

“Is everyone settled?” Erwin asks, checking each one. Seeming satisfied, he swiftly begins to walk, hands encouraging for his companions to follow his path. “Come along then while the sun is still casting its light.”

Levi couldn’t believe what Erwin was doing. “Do you even know where you’re going?” 

“The river is the spine of the forest, seeing as the current flows through the left, it only means it goes through the ocean.” Erwin responses. “That means the summer house must be located near the west.”

“M-Mr. Smith, sir?” Armin mumbles, hand shyly raising.

“Yes, son?”

“Our other friend still hasn’t come back.” He flinches as Levi glares icily at his direction.

“You mean there’s more brats?”

“I promise he’ll be back soon, he’s been gone for quite a while.” Mikasa explains. “He went to retrieve something to help me out of the river.”

Mike heaves a low exhale. “He must have been bear food if he’s still gone by this hour, kid.” 

“Don’t be crass!” Nanaba scolds, hitting the man on his chest.

“We found bear traps, he ain’t lying.” Levi scoffs.

_ Rustle.  _

Nanaba’s body goes rigid, head jerking everywhere to spot that unceasing noise. Shit, there’s that disgruntling sound again.

But this time, it’s louder.

“Nanaba,” Mike asks, hand reaching for the woman’s palm. “What is it?”

_ Rustle. _

_ Rustle. _

_ Rustle. _

Nanaba’s spine twitches as her breath begins to shorten. 

And getting closer.

Erwin caught the noise as well, eyes narrowing to a bush. He reaches down to grab a sharp stone on the ground and readies it to his use. “Levi-“

“I’m on it Erwin.” The raven murmurs, pocket-knife already gripped to his fist.

The sound stops.

Then something jumps out and stabs Hange down. 

**Author's Note:**

> (>*3*)> Hello stranger! This is my first story ever posted on Ao3 as well as my first contribution to the smexy, addicting, and very much canon ship Eruri, so please don't hesitate to put constructive criticism down there (at the comment section, you dirty, perverted toe).
> 
> Also, meet my pretty-but-not-as-pretty-as-me [beta](https://twitter.com/crownsandrogues) Follow this noob boob on twitter (she expects payment from me folks, some slave right?)


End file.
